MOOSE!!
by Katashi Usagi
Summary: What happens when Omi and Ken get bored one Saturday afternoon? What kind of trouble will the two of them cause with their new toy? Totally pointless, but will have a plot.. eventually. Note rating change. Schu is in here. hehe
1. "When Boredom Strikes" or "The Omi, the ...

Disclaimer: I don't own WeiÃŸ or Schwarz... although sometimes I wish I owned Nagi tee-hee. but i don't It all belongs to Takehito-san and Project WeiÃŸ. All caharacters contained with-in, except for "MOOSE" belong to the aforementioned people.  
  
I dedicate this ficcy to Trunks-chan and her little sister Nagi-chan. May the moose live on and continue to be my muse and inspiration for this totally non-sensical thing that has become my first fic.  
  
Warning: this story contains some light shonen ai. mostly suggestions but nothing more. if you must know pairings it's Aya/Ken ; Yohji/Omi ; Omi+Nagi ; Crawford/Schu. but like i said, it's all hints, nothing more. This story makes absolutly no sense. It was all inspired by a stupid moose!  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
"God, i'm so bored. there's nothing to do around here," Omi complained as he leaned back against the couch. Ken lay sprawled out in one of the chiars across from Omi, staring blankly at the ceiling. "I hate Saturdays, Store's not open, Aya's visiting his sister, there's no work to be done.... how much more boring could life possibbly get?"  
  
Omi just stared fixed on the button on the arm of the chair that Ken was currently sprawled over and Ken just continued to stare at the cieling. As the two sat there looking as if they were waiting for flys to land in thier mouths, Yohji walked in and gave the two one of the oddest looks. "What the hell are you two doing sitting around on a Saturday afternoon?"  
  
Omi looked up at Yohji, suddenly realizing that there was someone else in the room. "What are you doing home so early Yohji-kun?" Yohji blinked at Omi as if he had just spoken in Swahili when he suddenly realized what Omi was asking. "Early? Chibi, i'm just getting home from last night. Wake me up sometime monday afternoon." With that, Yohji dragged his butt up the stairs to his room to settle in for a nap that could rival that of Sleeping Beauty as Omi and Ken just stared at him.  
  
"I'm BORED!!!" Omi nearly fell off the couch at Ken's sudden outburst. As Omi pulled himself back up onto the couch, he racked his brain trying to think of ANY place the two of them could run off to. "We could always go for a walk?"  
  
Omi couldn't even finish his sentence before Ken was up and ready to go. Eager to get out of the apartment and into the bright warm sunny days of May in Tokyo, the pair grabbed their stuff and headed out for an afternoon of aimless wandering in the city.  
  
And so, they wandered... aimlessly. As wanderers often tend to do when they wander. They found their way into the commerical part of the city (as if the entire city wasn't one giant commercial market, there just HAS to be a "shopping" district.) Go figure. The pair seemed to blend in wondefully with the rest of the croud, what with them being big blue eyed teenage Japanese assasins and whatnot. They ran through the streets just generally enjoying themselves as teenagers often should.  
  
Everyonce in a while, something would catch either of the boys attention and they would sit and make jokes or generally just discuss what the other had found that was just so interesting that it had to interupt their muck running...*jumps around* a muck a muck a muck. They continued to do this for most of the afternoon. Just going wherever their feet took them, although it generally seemed to always lead them back the same point, so each time they went in a new direction.  
  
Eventually it started getting late and by this time both boys were starting to feel pretty warn out from walking all day, so they decided to head back to their place. As they passed by a small toyshop, something in the window caught Omi's eye.  
  
Omi immeditaly did a U-turn and plastered his face against the window to stare at the thing. Ken, suddenly realizing his partner in crime wasn't with him anymore, he turned around to see the 17 year old plastered against a window. "Oi Omi, what are you doing, quit sucking face with the window. You don't know where it's been" he said as he walked back to where Omi was standing in a daze "it's getting late and we should be hea.....what the heck is that thing?" Both boys stood staring at it in the window.  
  
  
  
What is in the window that interests these two so much? Will they be home in time for dinner? Will that window ever be washed? Stay tuned for the next exciting episode of MOOSE!! 


	2. "It's the little things we share togethe...

Disclaimer: I don't own WeiÃŸ or Schwarz... although sometimes I wish I owned Nagi tee-hee. but i don't It all belongs to Takehito-san and Project WeiÃŸ. All characters contained with-in, except for "MOOSE" belong to the aforementioned people.  
  
  
  
Here's the second chapter. Yes, there will eventually be plot. Of some kind or another. *shrug* I guess you can say this was inspired by an on -running joke my best friend, her little sister, and I have had going for quite some time. This chapter was co-written by Trunks-chan. ARIGATOU!!! Well anywho, on with the next pointless chapter...  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
MOOSE!!  
  
When we last left our galavanting duo, Omi had firmly plastered himself to a toy store window and Ken had made a rather quip comment about it and found himself being plastered to the window as well.... great, now we have TWO sets of lip prints on the window. Can some one call the window washer please?  
  
Episode 2: "It's the little things we share together" or "A moose in the hand is worth two in the bush"  
  
"What is that thing?" Ken commented as he started at the stuffed animal staring back at him through the window. Omi shrugged as he tried to determine the species of the furry animal staring at him intently through plastic button eyeballs.  
  
"I think it's supposed to be a reindeer" Good guess Omi, try again. "But why would they sell a reindeer in the middle of May?" Good point chibi, care to take a guess Kenken? ".... It looks like a moose to me."  
  
Omi and Ken contemplated their choices..... a moose.. or a reindeer...  
  
"Moose-Reindeer" Ken debated over his choices "Reindeer-Moose...Moosedeer" Omi blinked at Ken's last term "Moosedeer?" " A Reinoose?" Ken grinned at Omi. Omi again blinked at Ken's words "*piku* What?!... Ken-kun, i think your hamster took his coffee break. Either that or he fell off the wheel."  
  
Ken couldn't help but laugh "heh sorry, i donno.. that thing just looks funky." Omi just stared at the thing. "....being... drawn..in... can't...resist.. the moose!" Omi ran into the store leaving ken to stare rather wide-eyed at where the kid just stood.  
  
Omi wasted no time grabbing the moose from window and paying for it and was back out next to Ken before the poor moron had any time to realize where Omi had just gone. "Please tell me you didn't."  
  
"I did"  
  
"you didn't"  
  
"i did"  
  
"why?"  
  
"Because, it was there, i had the money."  
  
"Omi-kun, it's a stuffed moose... er reindeer.. whatever the hell that thing is."  
  
Omi smiled at Ken and took the stuffed animal out of the bag. "I think it's a moose... like you said"  
  
Ken looked over at the fluffball in Omi's hands "i think it suit you Omittchi-chan"  
  
Omi fumed at the nickname that Yohji so lovingly game him when he was little, yes, Omi was actually smaller at one point in his life.  
  
"Eat moose!!" Omi flung the moose at Ken and hit him square in the face.  
  
Ken stood baffled as he was smacked in the face by an Unidentified Flying Moose and looked down at the thing in his hands. "Oh you are so gonna pay for that Chibi!" Ken then took the moose and proceeded to have it hump Omi's head as Omi took off running down the street toward their apartment.  
  
  
  
What will become of this new threat to the teams sanity? How will the moose slowly bring havoc amoung the members of the Underworld? Stay tuned for the next exciting episode of MOOSE!! 


	3. "When Moose Attack: PArt 16" or "For bet...

Well i want to say "THANK YOU" to all the people who reviewed my first two chapters. as promised this story will eventually have a plot, yes the moose will have a freind..... maybe a penguine, because those kick ass... but we'll find ound soon enough.  
  
As I said before, none of the characters except for "MOOSE" belong to me. They all belong to Takehito-san and Project WeiÃŸ.  
  
This chapter is dedicated to you first 5 people who were really nice and read my non-sensical story. I'm gonna see how much of this I can get done before I go out tonight.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
Last time on MOOSE!!, Omi had managed to unplaster himself from the window and being drawn in by its mysterious plastic eyeballs, blew his last $13.99 he had been saving from lunch and bought the pile of fluff and proceeded to beat Ken silly with the thing. Ken took action and proceeded to rape Omi's head through the moose...... poor moose.  
  
  
  
Episode 3: "When Moose Attack: PArt 16" or "For better or for Moose"  
  
  
  
Omi ran frantically into the living room of the apartment with Ken hot on his heels. Omi shriked as the moose came flying past his head to land on the couch behind Omi. Both Omi and Ken made a dive for the thing as Aya walked into the room staring at the two like aliens.  
  
"What the hell are you two doing?" Even Aya could hardley keep a straight face as Ken and Omi both looked up from their dive bombing position on the couch. Omi looked rahter innocent sitting their half haning off the couch trying to hold onto the moose's head, while Ken on the other hand firmly held the moose, his face practically squished into the moose's rearend from the way he dove for it.  
  
Aya hadn't given them a chance to answer before he left room. Probably to go find some quite secluded area to burst out laughing at the funny scene. It didn't take Omi long before he realized the situation and ken's vulnerable position. Omi snatched the moose from Ken's hands and nudged him off the couch with his free foot, sending Ken tumbling off the back and onto the floor.  
  
As Ken scrambled to get up, Omi took off up the stairs but not before yelling "MOOSE!!" and flinging the Moose at Ken once again. This knocked ken back off balance and he proceeded to land with a rather dull thud on his ass once again.  
  
Seeing as how he was now left alone with the moose, Ken decided to go visit Aya. Grabbing the moose, Ken headed down the stairs to part of the apartment that served as their flowershop. As he walked in, he notcied Aya was sitting at the table with a cup of tea reading a book in the dim light.  
  
"What are you doing? Ken quietly asked him as he walked in, hiding the moose behind his back. "I'm trying to get away from you two before you start doing something obscene to the plushie." Aya slowly sipped his tea and looked up at Ken who had the biggest grin on his face.  
  
Suddenly afraid for his sanity, Aya got up and started to leave. As he passed Ken, He heard a deafing cry. "MOOSE!!" were the last words Aya heard before he was beaned in the side of the face with the flying moose.  
  
  
  
What will Aya's reaction be to the flying moose? How will Omi get his new weapon back from Ken? Stay tuned for the next exiciting episode of "MOOSE!!" 


	4. "The tale of the Moosie Snatchers" or "A...

God, you guys are so nice! thank you so very much for all your inspiring words and and kind comments. I NEVER thought that when i started wrting this that anybody other than the people in on the joke and myself would find this funny. I'm ALWAYS open to suggestions for this becasue i'm writting this on a whim. Granted I have some idea of where this is heading, but i'm writting it as i get any ideas. Again, thank you guys SOOO much. AS soon as i get a chance, i'm gonna take a picture of the moose and put it up on my site.. Heck, i think i may just bring it to Shoujocon and Otakon this year when i go as Omi. WEll.. time to start on chapter 4.  
  
Disclaimer: blah blah blah, all the people belong to Takehito-san, yadda yadda. But no one touches the moose... unless you ask REALLY nicely. tee- hee  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
LAst time on MOOSE!! Omi and Ken fought over the moose, and Aya got beaned in the head by a U.F.M... don't let the feds hear about it, they'll just say it's swamp gas. *shrug*  
  
  
  
Episode 4: "The tale of the Moosie Snatchers" or "A Few Good Moose"  
  
  
  
Aya stood there in a daze as the moose fell limp at his feet. Ken stood poised for a quick get away, not quite sure if Aya was going to just walk away, or attempt to kill him. The only sound in the entire place was the low humming of the flower coolers and the sounds of the television coming form the upstairs living room.  
  
Both men stood, silently. One staring at the door, the other staring at the one staring at the door. Aya was the first to break the still life painting when he slowly reached down to pick up the moose lying at his feet. Ken flinched slightly as he started to move but relaxed a little when he saw no immediate danger to his life.  
  
Bad move Kenken. In one swift movement Aya had picked up the moose and began to rape poor Ken's head with the moose as Ken had done earlier to Omi. Ken tried to make a break for it but was no match for Aya as he tackled Ken to the ground.  
  
"This is what you get for beating me with a moose you.... moose flinger you!" Ken struggled to break free from Aya's hold and managed to scramble up the stairs with Aya right behind him. Ken could barely manage a word out through all the luahging and yelling. And for once, Aya was smiling and having a good time.  
  
Behold the power of MOOSE!  
  
All the noise made Omi peek cautiously from his room. Before Omi could realize what was going on out side, Ken came rushing into his room, with Aya right behind him. Ken tried to use Omi as a human shield as he yeleld out "DEMON MOOSE! DEMON MOOSE!!!"  
  
It took Omi a few seconds to realise what was going on, but it was too late. No really careing what happened to Omi, Aya flung the moose toward the two and smacked Omi right in the face snapping him out of his daze.  
  
"Ack! I've been Moosed!!" Omi dramatically clung his face and stummbled aroudn the room and leaned against Aya. "oh good bye crule world" Omi pushed himself away form Aya and gently picked up the moose and held it out in front of him "Alas poor moosey, i knew him well" Aya and Ken just stood there, watching Omi attempt to win the oscar for the worst faked death scene in a fanfic. Omi finally hugged the moose to his chest as he stumbbled toward the bed and finally colapsed onto his bed................ and all fell silent. Aya and Ken shruged and turned to leave as a call came out from behind them.  
  
"MOOSE!!"  
  
Ken was barely able to get the door shut behind him when the moose hit it with a tiny thud and dropped limply to the floor. Omi smiled and walked over to where the moose lie and picked it up and looked at.  
  
"I think you are the best $13.00 i have ever spent my little moosie friend" a small smirk slowly spread across Omi's face as a very evil evil thought made it's way into his seemingly innocent mind.  
  
"Let's go see what Yohji-kun is doing, shall we?"  
  
  
  
  
  
What does Omi have planed for Yohji? What does Aya think of this whole moose business? Is the Underworld safe from this new evil? Find out in the next exciting episode of MOOSE!!  
  
  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Well that's it for now. I might not be able to add a fifth or sixth chapter today because I'm going to NYC with my friends for a birthday thing. As I said before, i'm open to any suggestions. so feel free to drop a line. Arigatou minna-san!! 


	5. "Sleeping Moosey" or "The Bold and the M...

I love you guys!! You're all so nice!! Tell your friends about this story, whether they like WeiÃŸ or not, they'll probably get a big kick out of it from waht you're all saying hehe. For those of you going to Otakon, yes, we will have the moose!! *hold the moose up high* WAHAHA!!...heh  
  
Anywho, i dedicate this chapter to my Yohji-kun..just casue she's ALWAYS been such a great freind and she's the reason i'm a Yohji/Omi fan... Damn you Yohji-kun!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own WeiÃŸ blah blah, don't touch the moose!  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
MOOSE!!  
  
When we last left our boys, Omi had gotten a rally bad idea. while Aya was beating ken with the moose  
  
Episode 5: "Sleeping Moosey" or "The Bold and the Moosie-ful"  
  
Yohji slept soundly in his bed, lost in pleasant dreams that are far too graphic to be described in a PG-rated ficcie. Omi quietly opened the door to Yohji's room, trying not to let too much light in or creek the door.  
  
He peeked his head into the room to see if sleeping beauty showed any signs of life. Omi blinked a few times and blushed slightly at the sight. A naked Yohji lay sprawled across his bed, half dead asleep and totally tangled in his sheets.  
  
"Why does he have to do that?" Omi thought to himseld. After regaining some of his lost composure, he quietly crept into the room, making sure not to make a sound. He silently tip-toed across the room until he was standing by Yohji's bed looking down at his sleeping form.  
  
He looked so peaceful leing there. So innocent, so beautiful, so angelic.... so vulnerable. Omi leaned in closer to Yohji's ear and whispered to him softly.  
  
"Yohji... Yohji-kun....wake up." Omi smiled slightly when Yohji yawn and whined quietlu for "5 more minutes". Omi leaned in closer. "Yotan, i have something I have to give you." Yohji slowly blinked his eyes open and focused his sleepy eyes on the smiling face nxt to him.  
  
"What is it Omi?" Yohji mumbled before yawning again and rolling over toward the now blushing Omi.  
  
Omi smiled at Yohji and stood up. "I have to give you something." Yohji smiled that seductive smile that was pure "Yohji" and looked up at Omi in the dark. "And what would that something be Omittchi?"  
  
Omi's smile went from cute and sweet to evil and manipulative. "oh it's nothing really. Just a little something i thought you might be interested in."  
  
Yohji's smile grew even more seductive as he sat up in the bed, the bedsheets now not hiding very much. "Oh? Well why don't you stop acting so innocent and show me what it is."  
  
Omi's grin grew wider. "Well, if you insist Yohji-kun........ MOOSE!!" Omi yelled and whapped Yohji with the moose. Yohji nearly fell off the bed trying to dive for Omi who was now just out of Yohji's reach. "What the hell was that for Omi?!"  
  
He grinned at Yohji who clung desperatly to the bed sheet for cover. He knew Yohji was still too tangled in his sheets to get up to come after him, and even if he did mangage to untagle himself quickly enough to catch him, there was still the small matter of Yohji not having any clothing on.  
  
"Congratulations Yotan, you have just been moosed!" Omi giggled... yes giggled as he turned to leave. He had barely taken a step when he felt an arm snake around his waist.  
  
Yohji leaned in close to Omi, the seductive smile returning to his face, and whispered into his ear as he embraced him. "You woke me up, and I'm not letting you leave until you help me get back to sleep."  
  
Omi's cheeks went from light pink to fire engine red as he was pulled down onto Yohji's bed, dropping the forgotten moose to the floor.  
  
  
  
What is Yohji goign to do to Omi?... .don't we already know what Yohji is gonna do to Omi? What became of Ken and Aya? Find out next tiem in the exciting episode of "MOOSE!!"  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
*whew* well that was difficult. i wanted to make it as innocent as possible but yet as seductive as possible with out making it too cheesy... don't know if i accomplished that though. I wrote this in class today. i had fun!! hehe well 6th chapter soon. 


	6. "The Moose who Whaped Me" or "Of Moose a...

EEEE!! chapter 6! i seem to be able to crank out 2 chapters in a day. this is a good thing!! Again I wrote this one in school on monday. i just didn't get a chance to post it until Monday night. I hope you all liked the Yohji/Omi chapter. Maybe i'll write more on that later hehe. Althoguh i may have to get some help form my friend on it. Again, i ask that you spread this aroudn to your friends, the more the merrier! Those going to Otakon especially tell your fellow WeiÃŸ Kreuz fans. We'll be the WeiÃŸ group with the Moose! heh well on to the story.  
  
This chapter is dedicated to all the people who keep reading this rambling of idiocy. *grin*  
  
Disclaimer: No one touch the moose!.... WeiÃŸ isn't mine. I love you Takehito-san! you gave me something to have fun with!  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
Last time on MOOSE!! Yohji has joined the growing list of moosing victims and got his revenge on Omi the only way he knows how...... *evil grin* You wish i would say it don't you tee-hee.. well i won't. You'll jsut have to wait till later to find out *insert insane evil laughter here*  
  
Episode 6: "The Moose who Whaped Me" or "OF Moose and Men"  
  
  
  
Ken sat on the couch watching tv. Saturday nights can be just as boring as Saturday afternoons. Especially when it comes to television. It's all infomercials, bad comedians and honeymooner re-runs. "This sucks!" he said flipping through the channels for the third time in a row "would think there'd be a cartoon or something on." There's never anything on at 2 in the morning and Ken was not about to call it a night. Not with that moose hiding somewhere in the dark recesses of the WeiÃŸ apartment, waiting for the perfect time to strike.  
  
This thought made Ken a little nervous as he took a quick glance around the dark room looking and listening for any signs of his youngest teammate. Ken neither saw or heard anything other than the TV and decided it was safe and nuzzled back into his corner of the couch.  
  
He was kinda ticked off at Aya at the moment. He knew it was goign to be a boring night, boring days always mean boring nights, and had asked Aya if he wanted to go to the movies or something. But Aya being Aya, had better things to do, or at least that's what he said. He stalked down the hall to his room, still obviously pissed about being nailed with the moose. Ken snickered at the memory of the look on Aya's face when he was smacked in the face with the plushie.  
  
So there he sat, bored out of hismind. He had heard Omi's new battle cry earlier coming from Yohji's room but hadn't heard him leave. He didn't even want to know what was going on in there now.  
  
Little did Ken know that he was silently being watched from the darkest corner of the room. He was totally unware of the other person's presence as he sat staring blankley at the TV, starting to slowly doze off from the lack of entertainment.  
  
The figure slowly crept up on Ken, silent and stealthly as a cat sneaking up on its prey. A slight tension started to build in the air as the figure got closer and closer. Ken just mistook it as sleep starting to overcome him and let out a huge yawn and stretched himself out on the couch and closed his eyes.  
  
The figure crept closer and closer. Ken was totally defenseless as the shadowed figure poised for an attack, ready to strike.  
  
Ken was suddenly whapped in the head multiple times by what seemed to be a VERY large stuffed plushie and scrambled to his feet as he panicked and ready himself for another attack. Ken nearly fell over laughing when he finally realized how his assailant was.  
  
Aya stood in his attack stance in full assasin gear, a sadistic yet deadly grin played across his features as he held something out behind him like he would his katana. "Mess with the best, die like the rest," Aya raised his arms and came running at Ken, "SHI NE HIDAKA!!"  
  
Ken barely had time to react when he was beaned upside the head and knocked to the floor by the one thing he least expected, especially coming from Aya. In his hands was a HUGE stuffed..of all things.... giraffe.  
  
Aya smirked down at Ken who lay sprawled out on the living room floor with a triumphant look. "Congratulations Hidaka... you're the giraffe's first victim."  
  
  
  
What as the assasin group come to? Why does Aya have a stuffed giraffe? Why am I writing this? Who knows, but stay tuned for the next exciting chapter of "MOOSE!!"  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
Well this certainly ended up being almost totally different from the first draft hehe. But it's better in my opinion. if any one wants to read the original version of this chapter, let me know. Anywho, that's all for tonight. Maybe i'll write 7 and 8 at work tomarrow... all depends on how much studing i get done.... and on a totally unrelated side note..... Taikobou... sounds NOTHING like Omi.... he sounds like Hiro Yuuki... but not Omi.... *shrug*.. jsut thought i'd mention it since i'm listening to Houshin Engi right now. hehe anywho, see ya! MOOSE!! *whap* 


	7. "The Giraffes of Wrath" or "How to Kill ...

Well i wrote this one a long while ago. I was just too lazy to type it up. Things are jsut starting to get good with thsi chapter. This one is slightly drawn out, although i like how i wrote it. This one is going out to Trunks-chan casue she's been bugging me to type up the chapter. Go read her Ficcy, it's REALLY good. Die Geschichte von "Schwarz "  
  
Once again, all comments are welcome! Suggestions and ideas as well. Ok i know who i'm dedicating this one to. This is to all those Ken-kun fans out there that are tired of seeing him written as some stupid brainless idiot who always gets the bit parts! That's who this one is written for. Yay to all the Ken-kun fans!! Sorry I kinda tortured him a bit in this... but i'd say he handles the situation QUITE well... anywho.  
  
Congratulations to Karosai for finishing her Omi and Nagi ficcy! Yay.. now I want hot chocolate.... *wanders to kitchen*  
  
I don't own the boys blah blah. Moose is mine.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
  
  
When we last left the house of WeiÃŸ, Aya had gotten back at Ken for the moosing with his own new weapon.  
  
Episode 7: "The Giraffes of Wrath" or "How to Kill a Moosing-bird"  
  
  
  
Aya stared down at Ken's position on the floor, suffering from the world's largest ego trip as he plucked the large giraffe off of ken and flung it onto the couch and helped Ken up off the floor.  
  
"Maybe now you'll stop beating people with that stupid moose." Aya turned to walk away when he felt his ankle suddenly kicked out from under him and promptly fell rather ungracefully flat on his ass. He immediatly glared his patented "death glare" up at a now smirking Ken.  
  
"We'll just see about that Fujimiya!" Ken took off up the stairs and down the hall as he grinned ear to ear. Aya was going to pay for his sneak attack and he was goign to pay good. "He'll regret ever beating me, Ken Hidaka, with a stuffed giraffe."  
  
Ken came to an abrupt halt in front of Yohji's door and stared dumb- founded. By the sounds coming from the otherside, he could only guess what was going on in there. And if his assumption was correct...... "the poor moose never made it out alive...." Ken suddenly realised that the moose was still in Yohji's room as Yohji got his "revenge" for Omi beating him with the plushie only a few hours earlier.  
  
It came down to this, brave the dangers that lay before him in the deepths of Yohji's den, or surrender to the evil that awaits him in the tv room and admit defeat.He was not about to do that latter of the two, but he didn't exactly want to permently damage his sanity and purity (*cough-bullshit- cough*) forever by walking in on Yohji and Omi.  
  
Oh the horrid difficult decisions we must make in life. Ken took a deep breath and closed his eyes praying that they at least had all the lights turned off... but that would make it harder to find the moose.  
  
"Damnit! Why me!? Why tongiht?! Why now?! THIS SUCKS!!" Ken summoned up all his strength and courage and barged into the room quickly and glanced around, trying to desperatly avoid and ignore the two currently doing things undescribable in a PG rated fic.  
  
Ken spotted the moose on the floor by the bed and dashed in and out as quickly as possible. The pair in bed didn't seem to notice he was there, but when he shut the door, he could hear the two cracking up and laughing.  
  
Ken blushed lightly as he calmed himself, "that was the scariest thing i've ever had to do.... *shudder* He ranback to his room and put on all his assasin gear, bugnuks and all and ran back downstairs to face off with Aya.  
  
As he ran down the stairs, Aya stood waiting, silently, bored, staring at the tv, waiting for Ken to come back.  
  
The two stared each other down , Aya with his giraffe, ken with the moose. "This is it," Ken thought to himself " it all comes down to this."  
  
  
  
What kind of war is going to break out between the two assasins? And why the hell does Aya have a giraffe? Will somebody please draw me a picture of Aya-kun with a stuffed Giraffe? Find out in the next exciting episode of MOOSE!! 


	8. "A Turn of the Moose" or "Aya Springer: ...

Domo arigatou to all the people who have offered to draw me an Aya piccie!! Just draw them and send them to me, or drop me a message on AOLIM my screen name is "omitchichan". Honestly you guys can draw anything you want if it's inspired by my ficcie (schu*cough* omi x nagi *coughcough*) heh. I'll make a special section on my home page in my soon to be added WeiÃŸ section for this ficcie and all the pictures I get from people.  
  
Anywho, this chapter goes out to all the Aya fans. Gome nfor this chapter being so short but... things happen too quickly sometimes. Good things come in small packages as some would say *hugs Nagi-kun* tee-hee. again, all reviews welcome, suggestions and ideas will more than likely be used if i think it's funny. To Karo-chan... PANDA!! To Trunks-chan Chibi Schu!!!! EEEEEE!!! heh  
  
Anywho, on with the story.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _______  
  
When we last left the battle field, Ken had managed to get the moose from Yohji's room and had gone to face off with Aya in the battle of their lives.  
  
MOOSE!! 8: "A Turn of the Moose" or "Aya Springer: Grown men with stuffed giraffes"  
  
  
  
Aya and Ken stood poised ready to attack. Their eyes gleamed with a deadly light that only an assasin has. Neither one budged, waiting for the other to make the first move. Time seemed to stand still as the two stood in silence, sizing each up, ready to strike at the first flinch.  
  
Ken was feeling the pressure, he knew he had to act first, but Aya probably already knew what he was goign to do. Aya was like that, he knew his opponents and how they would attack. Ken was stumped. If he rushed in to hastily, it would surely mean his defeat, if he didn't Aya could stand their all night if he had to.  
  
And then it happened, Ken could feel it start at the back of his throat. How was he gonan stop this? It slowly crept it's way up his throat, and into his nose. "oh shit! just what i need," ken thought. He tried to hold it back, but it was just too much. Before Ken could finish his sneeze, Aya raised the giraffe over his head and charged toward Ken.  
  
He barely had time to jump out of the way as Aya came at him, weapon poised for attack. Ken ducked as Aya came at him and watched as Aya tripped over the couch and landed on the floor. Ken laughed and dove at Aya, plushies flailing in furry flurry of fluff (trying saying that 10 times fast).  
  
As the battle raged on Omi came down the stairs and couldn't help but laugh at the two men beating each other with stuffed animals. And then it came to a deadly halt. The two men stopped and glared at each other. Aya stood ready to attack, Ken stood ready to defend, and Omi just stood.  
  
The rest of the onslaught happened to fast for Omi to catch, but all he could remember seeing was Aya and Ken both turn to him and then everything went blurry.  
  
Ken and Aya turned to look at the cause of the war. The chibi bishounen standing on the stairs was the source of all the chaos. "He's the one that brought that thing home in the first place." Aya thought.  
  
Aya motioned to Ken as Omi turned to walk back up the stairs. Ken nodded and both of them launched their respective plushies at the retreating Omi and nearly knocked the poor boy off the stairs.  
  
Aya smirked and turned to Ken, "You haven't heard the last of the giraffe Hidaka." and walked past him.  
  
Omi picked up the giraffe and moose and turned to Ken and the approaching Aya. "Will you two shut up and go to bed, some people have to work in the morning you know!!"  
  
Aya grabbed his giraffe from Omi as he brushed past him on his way up the stairs and leaned down next to the chibi, "Maybe you should think about that next time you and Yohji decide to get to know each other better." Omi blushed bright red as Aya continued on up the stairs. Ken nearly fell over laughing and Omi ran up the stairs to his own room, moose in hand.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Schuldig couldn't help but laugh to himself as he opened up the kitchen cabinet under the sink. He knew it would be safe there, no one ever went under the sink to get anything other than dish soap or bug spray. He grinned as he pulled his precious treasure from the darkness of the cabinet. "It's been far too long my beautiful weapon."  
  
Schu closed the cabinet and walked to fridge and pulled out a large jug of water and a tray of ice. He carefully filled the small tank with ice and water and attached it to his weapon. "Naoe WILL pay for this, oh yes he will." The large grin on his face grew wider as he stalked to Nagi's room.  
  
  
  
  
  
What does tomarrow hold for the WeiÃŸ boys? Will Aya get his revenge on Ken?  
  
Will we ever find out why Aya has a giraffe? And what is Schu gonna do to poor Nagi? Find out in the next exciting episode of MOOSE!! 


	9. "Little moose of Horrors" or "Killer Mo...

Ok well this one i didn't intend to get a chance to do for a while. But since i'm awake i might as well write something. it's about 3:30 am and i'm awake with a bad head ache. *pout* now i know what Schu feels like on a bad day. *cuddles up with Kumagoro-sama* Well this chapter is for all the people who want to draw me an Aya with a Moose. Go for it guys. And if some one wants to draw me a Schu wiht a super soaker, or a chibi Schu or a Schu and Brad picture, go for it! heh just e-mail it to me and i'll add it to my web page when i get the fan ficcy section up.  
  
{{ blahblahblah }} are projected thoughts, or telepathic conversations. Yes, we're gettign to that part ladies and gentlemoose. tee-hee *glomps Schu*  
  
Disclaimer: people don't belong to me, moose does. blah  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
  
  
Last time on MOOSE!! Ken and Aya duked it out in the middle of the night, and got in trouble with Omi. Schu had evil plans for Nagi  
  
MOOSE!! 9: "Little moose of Horrors" or "Killer Moose from Outer Space"  
  
  
  
Yohji yawned loudly and stretched out on his bed, still twisted in the sheets from the previous night. AS he lay in bed staring at the ceiling of his room, he heard laughter coming from the kitchen downstairs.  
  
Omi stood in the middle of the kitchen glaring at Ken who was currently rolling on the floor laughing. "I do NOT look stupid Ken! It's just eaiser for me to carry it this way!" He currently had the stuffed moose on his head, wearing it like a hat. "You better becareful Omittchi, it might start humping you again," Ken managed to get out between laughing fits.  
  
"I don't see what's so funny about it!"Omi stuck his tounge out at Ken and stormed down the stairs to the shop to help Aya open the store for the day. Ken managed to pull himself together to clean up from breakfast and join the two in the shop.  
  
It wasn't long before the usual crowd of girls joined the three in the shop before runnign off to school.  
  
"Where's Yohji-kun?" "You look nice today Aya-san" "Will you help me pick out flowers Ken-kun?" "Why do you have a moose on your head Omi-kun?" The usual bout of chatter rang through the store. Each of the boys having their own fan club to deal with as they tried to go about their business. Omi seemed to be drawing the most attention though with the new addition to his wardrobe.  
  
It was about an hour later that Yohji decided to join the trio, immediatly being drown in a swarm of hormonal fan girls. Thankfully Manx walked into the shop not a moment too soon before Yohji's hormones went into over drive.  
  
"Hello boys, what the..." Manx did a double take as she spotted the moose on Omi's head. Aya had just shooed most of the girls out and signaled to the boys to head down into the breifing room. Omi just smiled at Manx and headed down the spiral stair case to the basement.  
  
"There's an important mission for you.....Bombay.. what's with the moose?" She HAD to ask. Omi smiled and removed the moose from his head. "Well you see..... it's for something rather simple actually." Omi held the moose close, almsot hugging it. "And what would that be?" "Curious little thing, isn't she?" Ken said grinning.  
  
"MOOSE!!" Omi grinned widley and let the moose fly, hitting Manx right in the face. not much bothered Manx about these four boys, but that was the last straw. "That's it! I can't take it anymore! If it's not one thing it's another! First you all have emotional break downs and angst all over the place! Then you nearly get yourselves killed! And NOW you're flinging a stuffed moose at me!!!! AHH!" Manx through her hissy fit and turned to storm up the stairs, stopping when she saw Aya.  
  
Aya stood at the base of the stairs, apathetic as always, not really careing about what the other three were up to, excpet for one difference. "And do I even want to know why you have a giraffe?" Doesn't this woman ever learn?  
  
Aya sighed and lookd up at Manx. "It was a gift from a very close friend of my family when I was little. I've essentially had it since i was born so to speak. and it makes a good weapon against moose attacks." Manx just stared at Aya. ".....right" With that, Manx handed the file and tape to Aya and left the boys to their business.  
  
As Aya walked over the TV, Ken looked up at him from the couch and could barely hold back. "Since you born huh? hehe Must be pretty important to you then." Aya ignored him and put the tape into the VCr and hit play.  
  
The familiar image of Persia appeared on the screen and began to debreif the boys on their current mission. Quickly growing bored with the same routine and the not so new essentials of the fairly simple mission, Omi turned his attention to his moose and picked it up off the ground where it landed after the attack on Manx.  
  
"Well.... i wonder who else I can get with this thing," he thought to himself. The voice on the TV broke Omi out of his thoughts. "Becareful wit hthis one, Schwarz may be there to stop you from completeing your mission." At that, the light bulb in Omi's head flickered on.  
  
"Oh this could be fun!" he thought with a wicked grin on his face. Omi turned to the tv and launched the moose at the screen "MOOSE!!"  
  
************************************************  
  
He sat there for what seemed liked hours. {{ Come on chibi, time to get up }} Schu grinned wickedly at the images the ran through his head. He could hear Nagi complain for '5 more minutes' form inside his room. Schuldig had sat in front of Nagi's room for what felt like hours, even though it had only been 20 minutes or so, getting odd looks from Crawford as he passed throug hthe hallway going from his bedroom to the bathroom to the kitchen.  
  
"I know what you're going to do Schuldig and if you even THINK about.." Crawford couldn't even finish his sentence. "Ja, ja. I know you know. {{ but if you don't be quite he'll know and then all my fun will be spoiled and then i'll be upset. and you don't want me to get upset and whiney, do you Brad?}}"  
  
Crawford rolled his eyes and walked into the kitchen. "Yeah ok, whatever, and if you call me that one more time you won't be alive long enough to do what you're planning to do."  
  
Schu grinned again and continued to wait as he heard Nagi slowly moving around his room.  
  
Nagi opend his door with a large yawn and nearly tripped over Schuldig as he walked into the hall. Nagi blinked and rubbed his sleepy eyes as his vision focused on the orange blob near the floor in front of him. "Huh? oh.. Ohayo schu."  
  
Schuldig grinned madly and let Nagi pass him to the bathroom. "...... Hey Nagi?" Nagi yawned and turned around, still half asleep. "yeah?" Schu raised the super soaker up at Nagi who was till too asleep to know what was going on. "Run chibi, run." Schu fired and hit Nagi right in the forehead.  
  
  
  
What is this new idea that Omi has? What is Nagi going to do to Schu? And where does the moose come into play? Find out in the next exciting episode of MOOSE!! 


	10. "Never Trust a German with a Super Soake...

And now we shall switch our scenes. MUHAHAHA!! hehe anywho, ummm.. i donno who this one is going to be dedicated to. GOMEN for taking so long with this guys. i've been REALLY really busy lately and haveint had time to do much. most of it consisting of mid-terms, papers and harassing Trunks-chan to write more pretty SchuXCrawford ficcies and inspiring her on her short boreds.  
  
Anywho, i think i enjoyed writtign this chapter alot casue Schuldig and Nagi are my favorite characters in WeiÃŸ. That's not to say that i don't like the WeiÃŸ boys, casue i do, it's just that i think there's something about Schuldig that i just absolutly find irresistable about his personality, and as for Nagi.. look at those eyes!! they're so gorgeous!! i could just sit and stare at those beautiful eyes all day... and belive me, i've done it, just ask Trunks-chan hehe.....anyways enough rambling  
  
I'm goin to VA this weekend so no updates. maybe one when i come back. Someone was kind enough to draw me a picture of Aya-kun with his Giraffe. THANK YOU GREEN JELLO!!!!!!! i'll put it up on my site as soon as i get back!! thanks!!  
  
Disclaimer: don't own them... damn!!  
  
*...* = thinking to self  
  
{{.....}} = tele-pathetic conversation  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
Last time on MOOSE!! the boys were given a new mission and Schu had sought his revenge on Nagi.  
  
MOOSE!! 9: "Never Trust a German with a Super Soaker" or "This is what happens when you turn on the dish washer"  
  
  
  
Crawford hadn't been in his office for 5 minutes when he heard the comotion outside his door. "I knew he was going to do this." Crawford sighed and attempted to get some work done before he would be RUDELY interuppted in about 5 minutes.  
  
"THAT'S NOT FAIR SCHULDIG!" Nagi yelled as the German took off down the hall to the living room. Schu laughed over his sholder as he ran away, "I know, and neither is turning on the dish washer when i'm in the shower!"  
  
Nagi fumed and chased after Schu grabbing the nearest thing possible which happened to be the lamp on the table in the hall way. "GET BACK HERE YOU...YOU...YOU... YOU YOU!!!"  
  
They ran through the apartment like two kids playing a game of tag. One was teasing the other with snide remarks and funny faces, while the other just kept shooting him in the face with the super soaker.  
  
Farfie sat in the corner of the living room watching the scene unfold.  
  
*And I thought I had serious mental problems..... you're supposed to make sure you put the tank in the freezer for 20 minutes before you engage your assult* Farfie shrugged and poured a box of Lucky Charms into his faithful blender and hit the Puree button.  
  
As it rained Lucky Charms bits around them, Schu and Nagi stood facing off in the center of the living room, only feet from Crawford's door. Inside, Crawford was expecting the worst. "Oh please don't let them find me, please don't let them find me." * That's all I need is Nagi whineing about Schuldig chasing him with a water pistol and Schu whineing about whatever Nagi did to make him chase him with a water pistol........shit*  
  
Schu grinned from ear to ear and leveled the gun to Nagi's forhead. "Say goodnight chibi." Nagi's eyes went wide and then he did the unthinkable as Schu opened fire on the child. Nagi squeaked and broke into a mad dash right into Crawford's office who was already rubbing the bridge of his nose from the headache he knew he was goign to have the second he woke up this morning.  
  
Nagi dove behind Crawford's desk and tried to shield himself behind his chair. "HELP ME!!"  
  
Crawford just stared blankely as Schuldig came running into his office, looking around the room for Nagi. "Don't even think about it Schuldig. Put the gun down, leave Nagi alone ... and go.... and go to your room.. or something. Just go away before you break something."  
  
Schu blinked at Crawford and tossed the super soaker onto the couch, "Well the little bastard deserved it... he turned the dish washer on when I was in the shower." {{Can i go to your room instead?}} Schu grinned again as Crawford glared at Schu .{{......not if my life depended on it Schuldig.}} "Well...can't win em all, can we Bradley" Schu winked at Crawford and left the room.  
  
Crawford blinked a few times and looked down at Nagi who was huddled behind his chair. "That's low Naoe, really low."  
  
Nagi looked up at Crawford with big huge innocent eyes. "I didn't mean to do it, i didn't know he was in there.. and the dishes were dirty... gomen Crawford-san"  
  
Crawford chuckled a bit and patted Nagi on the head. "Touch the super soaker and you're grounded from the computer for a week. Now go get ready, we have a mission tonight that I need you rested for. We're going up against WeiÃŸ."  
  
Nagi nodded and walked out of Crawford's office with a grin that could rival Schu's *WeiÃŸ.... the young one... Bombay.....* "This is going to be a VERY interesting night"  
  
  
  
What is Nagi so happy about? What's this important mission that the two teams must once again face off for? Find out next time in the next exciting episode of MOOSE!! 


	11. MOOSE!!: A Side Story. "Coming to Americ...

This is a mini side story to update sort of before i go to Otakon. I know alot of you said you were going to OTakon and couldn't wait to get moosed.... well, find us, and you shall get moosed!! Just got back form Shoujocon and had a blast. Hope to see you all there. Also I'm going to start another fic entilted "Scenes from a Hat" I'm sure most of of you have seen Who's Line is it? And have seen this skit on there multiple times. More on this later. as for now, here's my Update before Otakon  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
Moose Side Story 1: "Coming to America" or "There's a Moose Loose"  
  
"YOHJI-KUN!!!! I can't find my moose!!!!" Omi wailed at the top of his lungs from the stairs as he ran frantically around their apartment trying to pack for his trip to the biggest Anime Convention on the east coast of Amercia.... why he's going there, who knows.  
  
Yohji sighed and looked up from his newest copy of playboy and sighed rolling his eyes at Omi. "You packed it last night with your Shuichi costume."  
  
"....ooooh yeah!!!" Omi smiled and skipped off to his room. His flight left in an hour and he was extreamly excited. His first trip to the United States and he got to cosplay as his favorite character from one of his favorite Manga. The hyper genki 17 year old bounced around his room looking for any last minute things to pack. "Let's see, i have my moose... I have the costume, have my discman, money, camera, LOTS of film, laptop and...... what Am i forgetting... OH YEAH!! My frist release Trigun DVD to get the creator to sign!!"  
  
As Omi was carefully packing his DVD into his bag, the phone on his dresser rang. He blinked but kept packing after it didn't ring anymore. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and he heard Ken's voice from the hall. "Omi, phone for you!"  
  
He reached over to his dresser and picked up the phone. "Moshi moshi?..... NAGI-KUN!!!!" He would have glomped the phone but that would have been painful. You see Nagi was going with Omi to the convention. He was going as a very unusual character for his personality. Nagi was going as Ryuuichi from Gravitation, simply becasue he liked the pink rabbit. Nagi's reasoning was that anybody who had psychological problems which caused them to revert to a child like state and talkign throug ha rabbit was enough of a reason to cosplay as them....... what ever Nagi.  
  
After 10 minutes of yaking on the phone, most of whihc was done by Omi, the two hung up and Omi went flying down the stairs and out the door to Yohji's car, baggage in hand. Yohji smiled and followed him out. He was going as well, since it wasn't legal for kids under 18 to get hotel rooms in the United States.  
  
So the two of them met up with Nagi at the airport and took their flight into Baltimore and went through customs. And finally got to the hotel. Omi immediatly put on his assasin gear, made Nagi wear his school uniform and dragged Yohji with him over to the con-center. And there they all spent LOTS of money, and Yohji hit on every cat-girl and Lum at the con. And the moose got his first public display.  
  
Omi was randomly glomped by every other Weiß cosplayer there and nearly killed by every other Schwarz cosplayer as well. Nagi... actualyl had fun and smiled a few times... and omi ran out of film.  
  
The End!  
  
___________  
  
This has been a side story brought to you by the "Hyper Otaku Giggle Fit" trademarked by Aya! See ya at Otakon 2002!!! 


End file.
